Software development organizations engage in various practices to ensure that the software produced is of sufficiently high quality, according to whatever standards or benchmarks are relevant in various scenarios. In many instances, an organization may test the generated software in various way to measure its quality. When attempting to develop or enhance software solution by making changes to its code, such as to fix bugs, add features, modify features, or for other purposes, developers may inadvertently introduce errors and/or inefficiencies into the code base, which may break the desired functionality, decrease performance, and/or cause other types of problems. A software development organization may be interested in finding such issues, preferably early in the development process, and identify the origin of the issues. However, identifying problems and determining their origin with sufficient precision can be a challenge.